


hot ice and wondrous strange snow

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Spanking, Tentacles, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Jester makes Astrid feel welcome at the Xhorhaus.
Relationships: Astrid/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	hot ice and wondrous strange snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capitola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat.

Jester has been trying her very best to make Astrid welcome at the Xhorhaus. Eodwulf has been spending a lot of time with Caduceus and Fjord, so he’s well taken care of for now. Technically the pair are refugees, but even more technically they’re under house arrest and Essek’s protection until a deal can be worked out to keep them safe on the streets. 

Fortunately Jester has a lot of practice keeping herself occupied while staying inside a single house for long periods of time. She can help Astrid!

Jester offers to help Astrid paint her room – formerly a guest bedroom, now a proper room for herself. Astrid lets her in and the two spend the afternoon covering the walls with a magical forest, trees in blues and purples, sprites and wyverns peeking around the branches. Jester hides a dick in the corner of course, hearing an echo of laughter in her mind as she does so. 

“Damn, that corner is bothering me.” Astrid frowns at a blank spot above the doorframe. “Can’t reach. Is there a chair or something I could stand on?”

“I could just lift you up!” Jester sets down her paintbrush. 

“Could you?” Astrid eyes her dubiously. 

“I’m really strong! Watch!” Jester hefts Astrid up in her arms and up onto her shoulder. “Now you can paint it!”

Astrid squirms a bit and eventually does paint, finishing the upper branch of a tree with an owl perched on it. 

“Wow, you’re good at painting birds.” Jester says. “Feathers are so difficult for me.”

“Thank you.” Astrid clears her throat. “Can I come down now?”

“Oh, right” Jester sets Astrid back down on the floor. 

Astrid looks a little red in the face. Maybe the paint fumes are going to her head? 

“Dinner time?” Jester offers. 

“Yes.” Astrid follows her out of the room. 

~*~

Next day they’re on the rooftop garden and allegedly playing a game of pasha, though Jester is less concerned with the tokens and more with trying to coax Astrid into conversation. Astrid is a great listener, and Jester has been telling her all about her childhood, her mama, Nicodranas, and their adventures up until this point. But Astrid hasn’t been offering up much about herself during the talk. 

“I was trained to keep secrets, and get other people to open up,” Astrid says at last.

“Well, you’re not working now.” Jester says. “Why not relax and open up a little? What’s your favorite color? What kind of weather do you like best? Who was your first kiss?”

Astrid blushes and looks down at the board and Jester knows suddenly it was Caleb, or Bren rather. Astrid might be a skilled spy but she’s not so skilled at hiding things from Jester. Jester wonders if she should tell Astrid that technically, Caleb was kind of her first kiss, even though it was a kiss of life when he was pretending to have been shot to death by arrows in the woods. She’s not sure that’s the sort of thing you’re supposed to tell a new friend or not. 

“I win,” Astrid moves the token on the board. “You got distracted.”

Jester shrugs. “I don’t play to win, I play to have fun with friends.”

Astrid blushes and starts setting the board back to the beginning. “Again?”

“Sure!” Jester reaches over to help reset the pieces. Her hand and Astrid’s hand meet, each reaching for the same token. 

“Um …”

“Uh …”

Astrid makes a frustrated sound and leans forward, kissing Jester. 

Jester is shocked, so shocked she doesn’t concentrate on the important part of kissing back until Astrid is already pulling away. “Wait! Come back!” Jester whimpers. 

Astrid smirks. She looks confident and smug and it’s a very sexy look, if you ask Jester. “Why don’t you come over here?” she leans back on her arms, stretching like a cat. 

Jester crawls over to her, pushing the pasha board aside. Once there, she hesitates. “But I thought, you and Caleb … I mean Bren …”

“That was then, this is now.” Astrid shrugs. “You do know some people can love more than one type, right?” 

“Of course!” Jester does know that, her mama had men and women and people of other genders as clients all the time. For most of her life she had thought that was how everyone was. It had startled her to discover some people in the world had a much narrower selection available to them. 

“Well, I’m one of those.” Astrid looks concerned. “You are too, right? Only, I saw you watching Beauregard and Yasha sparring, and I thought you were flirting with me?”

Now it’s Jester’s turn to blush. The thing about watching Beau and Yasha is true, but she’s not so sure about the flirting thing. “I didn’t think I knew how to flirt, but you must be really good at it, so we must have been.” 

“I wouldn’t say ‘really good,’ but I get by.” Astrid reaches out and brushes some of Jester’s hair behind her horn. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes please!” Jester eagerly gets ready and this time, kisses back.

~*~

A few days later their frantic kissing on the stairwell, in the hot tub, behind a bookcase, and on the rooftop gardens, gets noticed. 

“Get a room!” Beau protests, covering her eyes.

“Oh,” Astrid says suddenly, leading Jester back to her room after that comment. “That’s why she’s been acting like that towards me.”

“Why?” Jester asks, more fixated on the way Astrid is stroking her wrist.

“She has feelings for you. Or had, until recently.” 

“What? Beau?” Jester gasps. “She never said anything!”

“Jester, I know you have eyes, you should use them more often.” Astrid sighs. “The way people look at you, honestly. You could have them all wrapped around your fingers.”

Jester grimaces. “I don’t want to do that. … not that there’s anything wrong with doing that!” she looks at Astrid, wondering if Astrid’s ever done that in the past during her work for the Assembly. 

“Of course not. You’re sweet.” Astrid kisses her quickly as they get the door open. “I wonder if you’d like to be a little daring tonight?”

“I like the sound of that!” Jester is bouncing in place. “Like what?”

Which is how Jester ends up tightly bound in soft ropes and bent over the bed, skirt rucked up around her hips, panties still on, and Astrid’s surprisingly strong hands spanking her ruthlessly.

“I thought you were a wizard,” Jester whines. “Wizards aren’t supposed to be so strong!”

“It’s not about strength, sweet thing, it’s about directed pressure.” Astrid brings her palm down again on Jester’s ass, laughing as Jester squeals. 

Astrid tugs Jester’s panties to the side and strokes a finger over her gently. “Mmm, so wet already, and we’ve barely begun.” Astrid slides another finger into Jester and steadies her hips, holding Jester in place firmly. 

Jester wails when Astrid withdraws her hand, but goes quick when she feels Astrid pulling at the fabric of her blouse, baring her back save for the ropes woven around her. 

“You’re so cold, I was wondering …” Astrid holds out a lit candle. “Have you ever tried this?”

Jester shakes her head. “But I’d like to try!”

“Hold very still.” Astrid strokes Jester’s hair.

Jester holds completely still as the hot wax pours onto her skin. She makes a strange mewling noise she’s never made before. It doesn’t hurt, it feels strange but good, especially as she exhales and lets herself relax. It’s a bit like the warmth of being held, but spreading over her skin in rivulets. 

“Good, very good,” Astrid purrs. “Maybe I’ll paint you like this. I’m not as good an artist as you, but you ought to see yourself.” 

Jester gasps at the thought. Her, all splayed out like this, like a picture in an erotic novel! “You’ll be in the picture too, right?” Jester tries to twist her head around to see Astrid’s face. “You look really hot, all in control and stuff. It’s really exciting how you could do anything to me right now.”

Astrid looks startled for a moment, then smiles. “Is that so?” she bops Jester on the nose. “Well I do have a few more tricks up my sleeves.”

Gently, Astrid unties Jester, much to Jester’s protestations that she’s totally safe, really, stretching and repositioning her isn’t necessary. Then Astrid ties her up in a new position, spread out on the bed, wrists tied to the headboard. She slowly removes Jester’s panties and parts Jester’s legs, pushing her knees apart. Finally, Astrid rummages in her clothes trunk, finding a sash for a robe and holding it out. 

“Can I blindfold you?”

Jester bites her lip. Being tied up is one thing, but there’s very little she can do with magic if she can’t see her opponent. If Astrid is here to double cross them all, now would be the time to strike, says a nasty voice in her head.

That voice sounds like the some of the others, when Astrid and Eodwulf begged for shelter and the Mighty Nein voted. Jester had voted to keep them safe and shelter them in the Xorhouse. Jester doesn’t want to live life distrusting everyone all the time, it sounds exhausting and painful and sad. 

“Ok!” Jester straightens up and closes her eyes. 

Astrid ties the fabric around her head. “Now, let me know if this is too much.”

“If what’s too much?” Jester strains to listen as Astrid starts muttering a spell. There’s a crackling sound and the smell of the air before a thunderstorm. 

Jester squeaks as something touches her thigh. Then something else touches her shoulder, and another thing touches her belly. The things don’t feel like fingers or hands or tongues. She’s not sure what they feel like. Slick, certainly. Warm, definitely. 

A thin one curls around her left breast, finding her nipple and tweaking it, eliciting a gasp of delight from Jester. A thicker one rubs between her legs. Jester moves her hips in time with the motion and moans eagerly. 

Jester feels the mattress dip slightly and then Astrid is touching her again, kissing her and holding her steady as the things stroke and wriggle over Jester’s skin.

“Hmmmm, which one … this one?” Astrid presses one of the squirming things to Jester’s lips. “Orrrrr this one?” she offers a thicker one. “Orrrrr this monster?” the thickest by far bumps against Jester’s lower lip. 

“Do I have to pick just one?” Jester pleads. 

Astrid laughs. “Brave girl. Alright then, let’s start with the smaller one and work your way up …”

Jester stretches to part her legs even more, gasping as the tendril works its way inside her. There are ridges and bumps now, she feels them as it thrusts. 

All the while Astrid pets her hair and tells her how brave, how sweet, how strong she is. 

Jester wonders how many orgasms she can have in a row. She has a feeling that she and Astrid are going to discover that together tonight.


End file.
